La tierra del silencio
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: AU // 1932 a muy poco tiempo del inicio de la Alemania nazi, la historia de judíos con Ichigo y Rukia como protagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

_Uhhhh volví, después de mucho tiempo... voy a continuar con mis otros fics prontito prontito :D gracias por leer._

_

* * *

  
_

**------- La tierra del silencio -------**

**Capitulo 01. Llegadas, encuentros e iluciones**

_De días como aquellos podría _

_decirse que tiemblan por empezar…_

_**1944**_

_Y estoy aquí. Me mantengo aferrado a la vida a pesar de mi alma casi destruida. Mi único aliciente es tu rostro, si no fuera por el ahora lejano recuerdo y el anhelo de volver a contemplarte aunque sea por un mínimo instante, mi espíritu ya hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo. _

"_Al mal tiempo buena cara" no es precisamente una frase que se pueda aplicar en este lugar. Aquí la gente no posee esperanza alguna, están vacíos, no hay sueños en los que puedas escapar de la realidad. Todo es gris. Solo hay penas y maldad en el aire, solo eso es lo que respiro. _

_Ya ni siquiera me quedan mis amigos, todos se han ido. Pero, francamente, creo que están mejor así, sin sufrir este calvario asqueroso._

_Caras frías, sin remordimientos por nada de lo que se haga o diga, corazón de roca dura por donde veas. Asqueroso olor a perfidia, alemanes con uniformes: monstruos, monstruos..._

_Esto apesta._

_**1932**_

- El piano es un instrumento bello y complejo. Cuando uno lo toca con propiedad –, dijo una joven mientras tocaba una pequeña melodía – y sobre todo con el corazón, puede hacer hasta que el corazón del más malo de los hombres lata al compás de las notas en el interior de su pecho – terminó con una nota grave que acompañó con su respiración.

- Rukia, sueles decir cosas conmovedoras cuando estas frente al piano – elogió la otra muchacha sentada a su costado, que a pesar de ser alumna de Rukia, no le llevaba muchos años de menos.

- Eres amable, Anabella, son cosas que siento cuando rozo con las yemas de mis dedos las maravillosas teclas del piano. Creo que para tocar, necesitas unir tu corazón con la melodía que interpretas, de lo contrario, tu música estará vacía y siempre le faltará algo –. Rukia hablaba con mucha seriedad, cosa usual cuando dictaba clases. – Con esto hemos acabado la clase de hoy, sé que tienes otras actividades programadas y no debemos de interferir con eso.

- Rukia – dijo la muchacha mientras su maestra y amiga se ponía el abrigo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tengo miedo. He escuchado algunas historias espantosas sobre lo que está pasando con los judíos, por supuesto que es en otros lugares muy lejos de aquí, pero ¿qué pasa si ocurre lo mismo algún día en Berlín? Tú sabes que mi familia es judía y no quisiera que nada de eso llegara a pasar.

- Anabella, no te preocupes, esas cosas son habladurías, no debes temer por rumores que escuchas, solo se fiel a la verdad y a los hechos. Sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo, tú y tu familia en caso de cualquier situación. Mi hermano mantiene relaciones estrechas con el partido alemán. Él es recto, pero siempre estará dispuesto a ayudarte, pero no temas, no va a pasar nada.

Se despidieron y la joven se marchó.

- Gracias, Rukia – susurró cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado.

* * *

- Hey, ¡qué pasa hombre! Más cuidado con mi maleta que llevo cosas muy valiosas – un joven con el cuello de la camisa abierto y la corbata en el bolsillo bajó del tren.

- Cuidado que por lo que lleva en esa maleta es capaz de golpearlo – habló otro hombre que bajó tras de él, llevaba las mismas pintas pero este tenía el cabello largo y rojo sujetado con una coleta, a diferencia del otro que lo tenía corto y naranja.

El hombre de los equipajes volteó para ofrecerle disculpa.

- Lo lamento caballero.

- Ok, viejo, no te preocupes, no es para tanto – dijo cogiendo las maletas junto a su amigo-. La próxima vez trátalas como si fueran tuyas y no habrá el más mínimos problema – terminó de decirle mientras se alejaban.

Ambos siguieron caminando por la estación rumbo a la salida y a coger un taxi.

- Oye, Renji. Tu violonchelo crece más cada día, ¿no? – dijo riendo al ver semejante bulto en el estuche y en la espalda de su amigo.

- Idiota, solo porque tu violín es una piltrafa diminuta y envidias la grandeza de mi instrumento, estás celoso.

- Vale, vale, mejor concentrémonos en encontrar esa casa y principalmente al que nos contrató, ese tal Urahara. Debo decir que esta ciudad no es tan diferente a Polonia – comentó Ichigo-, tiene cierto aire a nuestra tierra.

- No me interesa tu tristeza por dejar Polonia, solo vamos a trabajar y aquí nos quedaremos hasta que se nos acabe el contrato, después… lo que venga, vendrá. Así que no me vengas con sandeces y rollitos estúpidos que conozco por donde vienen tus intenciones de mencionar Polonia – Renji se adelantó unos pasos.

- Jaja, ya cálmate fósforo, mira tu cabello se ha puesto rojo porque ya te encendiste – rió por un momento Ichigo -. Sabes, solo me preocupa dejar al viejo solo con Karin y Yuzu.

- Se lógico, Yuzu es toda una ama de casa y no existe nadie más racional que Karin, las mocosas van a estar bien, en cuanto a tu padre... bueno, ese sí no tiene remedio – rió el pelirrojo. Podemos escribirles cuando estemos instalados.

Ichigo se sintió bien, Renji había dicho "podemos escribirles", eso incluía a los dos, él era como de su familia y había estado con ellos desde que la madre de Ichigo había fallecido.

Ambos músicos profesionales, violín y violonchelo, un dúo perfecto y sin precedentes. Sin embargo el estudio donde trabajaban en Polonia había cerrado. Por circunstancias fortuitas tuvieron la oportunidad de contactarse con un hombre en Alemania que manejaba una radio y siempre estaba dispuesto a darle empleo a músicos jóvenes y emprendedores.

Ichigo y Renji cogieron el taxi con rumbo al centro de Alemania.

- Sabes algo Renji, sentí algo raro, como una mala sensación cuando bajamos del tren.

- Tal vez mi violonchelo crezca cada día más, pero no le ganará jamás al crecimiento de tu idiotez – respondió el pelirrojo mirando por la ventana -. Oye cada vez se hace más popular esa crucecita estúpida, ¿no? – dijo señalando hacia el edificio con una gran pancarta.

- La esvástica rara, símbolo del partido nazi. Son raros, dan miedo jaja – rió Ichigo.

No se habían percatado del estremecimiento del conductor cuando hablaron del símbolo nazi.

- Jóvenes – se dirigió a ellos el conductor – tengan cuidado con lo que van diciendo por ahí, he escuchado que han arrestado a varias personas por insultar al símbolo que nos representa, yo personalmente no le veo nada especial, pero cuiden su boca frente a gente desconocida…

Cuando llegaron a la dirección que tenían, bajaron sus maletas y se quedaron mirando el auto que le perdía en la lejanía.

- Ese tipo está loco – dijo Ichigo.

- Igual que tú…

Antes de que Ichigo le pudiera responder, la puerta de la radio se abrió y salió una muchacha con partituras en mano que ni si quiera advirtió su presencia, pero ambos se quedaron viendo. Era menudita, pero tenía un "algo" que les llamó la atención a los polacos.

- Eh, chicos, por sus apariencias desaliñadas de un viaje largo y por la forma de violonchelo que noto en el estuche, me atrevo a asegurar de que ustedes son mis nuevos muchachos – les habló un hombre rubio con sombrero y una sonrisa un tanto exagerada -. Bienvenidos, soy Urahara Kisuke, con quien tuvieron el gusto de comunicarse. Después del itinerario que les voy a dar y de los acuerdos que haremos, les enseñaré donde se van a alojar. Tú, el pelirrojo debes de ser Renji, y obviamente el de cabello color zanahoria, Ichigo.

Urahara había hablado tanto de un solo tirón que no les dio tiempo más que para asentir con la cabeza.

Se los llevó a conocer el estudio, y al personal que trabajaría con ellos. Después de un largo recorrido por el gran edificio se sentaron a descansar un momento, alguien vendría por ellos para llevarlos al hotel.

- Oye, ¿quién era esa muchacha que salía cuando llegamos? ¿Es música? Porque llevaba partituras en la mano – preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

- Que bien, recién llegas y te fijas en la mercancía, chico – se burló el rubio -. Se llama Rukia, es pianista y también trabaja con nosotros. No te involucres mucho con ella porque tiene un hermano que yo podría clasificar como celoso compulsivo mafioso que si te acercas te mata sin compasión, pero otros dicen que es amable.

- Bah, describes a ese sujeto de una manera no muy usual, ya veremos de quién se trata, ¿no, Ichigo?

Pero no recibió respuesta de su amigo, que había quedado un poco ensimismado con la visión de la chica, tal vez mañana la volvería a ver y escucharía su voz. ¿Qué clase de persona sería? Graciosa, amigable… pero de lo que estaba seguro era que era una dama, sus manos la delataban.

No podía esperar al siguiente día.

**----- Continuará -----**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02: Inicios **

_¿Dónde vas cuando te sientes solo?_

_¿Dónde vas cuando te sientes triste?_

_Te seguiré_

_Cuando las estrellas estén tristes.

* * *

_

**1932**

**  
**El apartamento que les habían dado no era extremadamente grande, pero tenía más de las comodidades que habían imaginado. Y sobre todo, no tendrían que dormir juntos. Había varios muebles confortables, un baño y una pequeña cocina bien equipada. Ninguno de los dos tenía dotes culinarios extraordinarios, pero al menos Ichigo se defendía y cocinaba para los dos, Renji si era un completo desastre desde que pisaba la cocina.

Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue desempacar y escoger habitaciones. Las dos tenías vista a la calle con grandes ventanas y grandes camas (Kisuke decía que era importante que los músicos descansaran bien), por lo que no les costó elegir, eran casi iguales. Desempacaron sus cosas e Ichigo sacó un poco de papel y se sentó en la mesa con un bolígrafo.

-Venga, Renji. Vamos a escribir de una vez que estas condenadas cosas demoran en llegar una eternidad.

-Vale, vale. Pero nada de cursilerías, te lo advierto – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Escribieron unas dos hojas con acotaciones de ambos, contándoles como era Berlín y prometiendo escribir nuevamente pronto.

Renji abrió el estuche negro de su violonchelo y lo acarició con suavidad. No lo había tocado desde que habían salido de Varsovia. No puedo evitar una sonrisa. Lo sacó del estuche, se sentó en el mueble mientras apoyaba la pica para fijar el violonchelo. Sostuvo el arco, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por una sonata de Bach. Su corazón latía al ritmo y precisión de la melodía. Sentía que había estado separado de él una eternidad.

Para los dos la música era como el alimento: los colmaba por completo y no podían vivir sin ella.  
Ichigo solo sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron muy temprano a la estación de radio.

-¡Muchachos! – saludó Kisuke – Que bien que en su primer día llegan temprano. Vengan de una vez, ayer les expliqué lo que harían hoy, así que tomen sus puestos.

-Vale, Urahara. Ahí nos vemos - Ichigo se adelantó para entrar al estudio.

* * *

Rukia había terminado con la clase de Anabella, que avanzaba progresivamente bien. Iba camino a casa. Era una mañana fría y estaba lloviendo. Cerró el paraguas al llegar y se limpió los pies.

Su hermano se encontraba en el recibidor principal, con un periódico en manos y una taza de café al lado. Su expresión delataba la seriedad de su personalidad.

-Hermano – saludó cordialmente Rukia -. Las clases de Anabella van muy bien, estoy esperando conseguirle una presentación en la radio para que pruebe sus habilidades.

Byakuya ni si quiera alejó los ojos de su periódico. Por supuesto, Rukia lo conocía de sobra y siempre había sido así: simplemente frío. Sin embargo ella sabía que la quería, por lo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que fingiera no prestarle atención.

-Debo de ir a cambiarme – dijo ella – tengo que ir en un momento a la radio, hoy tengo mucho trabajo que realizar. Urahara siempre te manda saludos y pregunta cuándo te darás una vuelta por allá.

-Tal vez vaya hoy o mañana – finalmente respondió, pero sin mover la vista -. Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con él.

-Oh que bien, se lo diré – exclamó mientras subí las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

-Rukia – dijo antes que la chica desapareciera en el piso superior -. Las cosas del gobierno no van por buen camino, debes de andar con cuidado y sobre todo ten precaución con las amistades que tienes.

-Claro, pierde cuidado – respondió y entró a su habitación.

* * *

Después de foguearse un poco en la radio, Ichigo culminó el espacio de tiempo que se le había asignado. Se sentía muy bien, el equipo que tenían era muy bueno y las personas que lo ayudaban y los otros músicos que había conocido eran de lo más amables. Renji estaba en el estudio de grabación. Trabajaban por separado, pero tenían varios espacios juntos en los que hacían dúos.

Ya iba siendo hora de almuerzo y se encontraron para buscar un buen lugar. Era el primer día en el que iban a probar comida alemana.

Después de un fructífero almuerzo en el que más que nada se atiborraron de dulces, que por cierto estaban deliciosos, regresaron a la radio.

Ahora les tocaba una hora juntos. A pesar de que eran sumamente informales con sus vestimentas fuera de la radio, en hora de trabajo, era su costumbre estar impecables, bien vestidos y tediosamente arreglados.

Kisuke daba sus rondas por los estudios de la radio continuamente para vigilar y más que nada apreciar la música de sus artistas.

Cuando pasó por donde se encontraban Renji e Ichigo, se detuvo por un momento, era la primera vez que los escuchaba tocando juntos. Quedó impresionado por completo. La armonía que despedían sus notas conjuntamente era increíble. En esta ocasión estaban tocando una sonata de Beethoven. En serio era algo extraordinario de escuchar. Y mucho más sorprendente era verlos tocar: la emoción y el cariño por la música que interpretaban los convertía en personas completamente distintas a las que eran cuando conversabas con ellos. Se transformaban en adultos con vigor y seriedad. No eran los jóvenes novatos que en un principio pensó.

-Urahara – dijo una voz que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Oh!, Rukia – volteó al ver a la chica que venía hacia él.

-Ya tengo lista la nueva partitura que escribí con François en… – no terminó de decir antes de acercarse a la puerta donde se hallaba parado Urahara.

Se acomodó al costado de Urahara y apreció la vista esplendorosa que tenía al frente: los dos músicos. No puedo evitar controlar su asombro.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de ambos muchachos.

-Son mis nuevos chicos. A que son prometedores – sonrió Urahara victoriosamente.

Disimulo de inmediato y cruzó los brazos.

-La pieza que tocan es excepcionalmente bella. Sin embargo no son nada fuera de lo común – dijo con cierto aire de arrogancia -. Voy a ensayar en este momento con François -. Y siguió su camino.

Urahara sonrió nuevamente. Claro que estaba seguro de lo que había percibido por parte de Rukia.

Un tiempo después, los muchachos terminaron y fueron invitados por Urahara a tomar el té.

-Chicos, algo que me he estado preguntando es su condenada edad. Confieso que son realmente jóvenes para tocar como tocan. Me han impresionado.

-Vaya, viejo, es el mejor cumplido que nos han hecho. ¿A que sí, Renji?

-Eso creo. Bueno, este idiota tiene 18 y yo tengo 19 – respondió a la pregunta.

-Eso no me lo esperaba, pensé que eran mayores, me pregunto sobre sus padres, pero en fin. No me gusta interferir en las historias personales, con su edad me basta. Quiero que toquen esta vez una nueva pieza que han escrito dos de mis mejores músicos. Están ensayando justo en este momento, así que síganme por favor.

Terminaron rápidamente el té y con emoción salieron detrás de Urahara. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a uno de los estudios de grabación, el más grande, donde se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola tocado por la muchacha de cabello negro que habían visto ayer. También estaba allí un joven de cabello rubio sentado con un contrabajo cerca al piano y un montón de partituras regadas.

-Chicos – dijo Urahara refiriéndose a François y Rukia – ellos son Ichigo y Renji, van a tocar la nueva pieza con ustedes.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? – saludó François con amabilidad.

-Bien, gracias – dijo Renji.

-Un gusto – respondió Ichigo, luego volteó a ver a la muchacha – mucho gusto señorita.

-Es un honor, caballeros. Vamos a ensayar la pieza primero sin ustedes para que la escuchen – ¿Listo, François?

-Listo – respondió el rubio.

Se prepararon e iniciaron la melodía. Los sentimientos que inspiraban eran solo bellezas.

Rukia pensaba mientras tanto por qué Urahara quería de un momento a otro que tocaran todos juntos. No era que le gustara la idea, pero se decidió por tantearlos mientras tocaran con ella. Les demostraría quién llevaba el mando ahí. Si eran los nuevos, o los dos expertos compositores.

Terminaron.

-Increíble – soltó Ichigo. Veía a ambos músico tocar como si fuera sencillísimo. Se preguntó si así se verían ellos cuando tocaban.

Renji solo se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Bien, caballeros – dijo Rukia – cojan sus instrumentos, aquí están las partituras. Así que a ensayar.

Renji corrió a traer su violonchelo e Ichigo su violín, se acomodaron y empezaron.

Urahara quedó más que impresionado viendo tras la mampara que separaba el estudio del corredor. Los cuatro juntos eran de lujo. Esos chicos tenían potencial. A pesar de haber comenzado a tocar hace unos momentos como conjunto, lo hacían muy bien. Ya no quería esperar más para ver las cosas que hacían en el futuro.

Lo único que le preocupaba un poco eran asuntos del gobierno. Los nazis tenían ideas un poco revolucionarias a su parecer, y se estaban extendiendo cada vez más. Obviamente había escuchado ciertos comentarios preocupantes porque para todo fin, él era judío.

-Urahara – dijo una voz.

-Byakuya – exclamó -. ¡Qué sorpresa! Hace mucho que no venías por aquí. Rukia está tocando…

-Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes salir ahora?

-Claro, claro.

**---- Continuará -----**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03: La primera imagen nunca se olvida.**

_Pero el desierto oye,_

_aunque no oigan los hombres..._

_

* * *

_

**1932**

Byakuya era un hombre serio, extremadamente inteligente y hábil. Además era un empresario próspero. Nunca se involucraba directamente con sus trabajadores, pero siempre estaba pendiente de ellos y de que estuvieran trabajando en buenas condiciones. Rukia estaba orgullosa de su hermano y lo admiraba como a nadie. Cometer errores no existía para él, al menos eso creía.

Desde que el partido Nazi comenzó a tener influencias en Alemania, había hecho muchos tratos con ellos. Era importante relacionarse, así tenía muchos contactos y gente que confiaba en él sin dudar. Su negocio de joyas iba cada vez mejor. Los militares acudían a comprar para sus esposas, amantes y más amantes continuamente. De cuando en cuando organizaba cenas con generales de alto mando y personas allegadas que terminaban en noches de licor y mujeres. A él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo aquellas banalidades desde que su esposa había muerto; es más, después de cenar con ellos y ser un maravilloso anfitrión, solía sentarse contemplar aquellas actitudes que consideraba estúpidas. Dentro de él, se reía de aquellos generales. Así obtenía valiosa información y podía guiar su negocio e informar cosas importantes a algunos amigos que estimaba.

Urahara y Byakuya salieron a un café que estaba a la vuelta de estudio. Era una salida rápida, como siempre hacían cuando Byakuya lo visitaba.

El rubio fue pensando todo el camino sobre qué irían a conversar esta vez.

Se instalaron en una de las mesas del fondo y pidieron un par de tazas de café.

-He querido venir desde hace algún tiempo, pero no he contado con la oportunidad de hacerlo – comenzó Byakuya mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-No te preocupes, siempre te he agradecido estas charlas sobre los planes del gobierno. Pues… y en esta oportunidad ¿De qué se trata?

-El partido nazi está tomando mucha fuerza más rápido de lo que pensé, cada vez son más y las ideas tergiversadas sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no se expanden al pueblo rápidamente. Es un poco peligroso dependiendo de quién tome el poder pronto. Lo único que debes de hacer por ahora es tener precaución con quién hablas y qué dices. Los nazis están desperdigados por toda la ciudad. Esos hombres terminan hablando demasiado cuando beben.

-No creo que lo que dicen sea más que tonterías.

- Lo que siempre dicen es "se debería de purgar Alemania". No creo que sean tonterías, tómalo en serio y anda con cuidado.

_**

* * *

**_

François era un chico muy guapo, su cabello rubio corto y sus ojos claros hacían que tuviera muchas chicas que lo siguieran en la radio. Era muy alegre y sencillo. Además de tocar el contrabajo, sabía algo de piano y componía bien. Era emprendedor y músico apasionado, como casi todos allí. Se daba a su trabajo y era feliz con ello. Sus padres, oriundos alemanes, estaban orgullosos de él. François discrepaba con algunas de sus ideas, que consideraba tontas y un poco pasadas; sin embargo trataba de no pelear y se tragaba algunos comentarios. Tenía mucho dinero, pero a él no le importaba ni un poco. A sus veinte un años había intentado muchas veces independizarse, pero su madre se moría de la pena al no tenerlo en casa y siempre terminaba regresando. Eso algún día eso tendría que cambiar.

Había llegado a la radio por su propia cuenta. Hizo la prueba con Urahara y se quedó al instante. "Chico talentoso" – le dijo. Ya había pasado casi un año desde que trabajaba allí. Rukia, la pianista, ya estaba cuando se incorporó a la radio. Ambos jóvenes congeniaron muy rápido y se hicieron amigos. Ensayaban juntos muy seguido y componían piezas cortas.

Después de haber tocado en cuarteto con Ichigo y Renji, habían pasado unos meses. Ella había logrado llevarse bien con Renji, pero era otra cosa muy diferente con Ichigo. Lo trataba con un poquito de indiferencia.

-No es que no me caiga bien ni nada por el estilo, François – habló Rukia mientras caminaban hacia la estación de radio -, sólo que… la verdad no sé, no me inspiro para hablarle bien.

-A mí me parece buen chico, y más que nada, desborda talento igual que Renji. Incluso son graciosos, cuando me toca con alguno de ellos siempre termino riendo por algo que sueltan, en especial Ichigo. Debo de admitir que toca muy bien el violín, lo hace ver tan fácil como si moviera un brazo. Me gusta su actitud. Lo único que digo es que no dejes que tu fastidio lleguen a afectar tu música en algo o tus presentaciones, Rukia.

Ella solo asintió sabiendo que lo que su amigo le decía era verdad.

_**

* * *

**_

Una mañana, Renji llegó al departamento con un sobre. Era sábado y no tenían que hacer mucho ese día, solo iban a ir al teatro y tenían que practicar un poco como era costumbre.

-¡Idiota, ha llegado una carta! – lo llamó cuando entró.

Ichigo salió corriendo de su habitación con una gran sonrisa. Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba una respuesta de su familia, y al fin había llegado.

-¿Y qué esperas para abrirla?

"_Hijos: Me alegra haber recibido una carta de ustedes, supongo que esto demorara un tiempo en llegar, pero no interesa. Karin y Yuzu van a la escuela y van bien con las calificaciones, las cosas están tranquilas por aquí; sin embargo, un médico siempre tiene mucho trabajo, así pasar tiempo con las chicas se me hace difícil pero lo intento. Así que están en la radio, famosos me resultaron, par de tontos. ¡No vayan a despilfarrar el dinero con mujeres! En especial tú Renji, o bueno tú Ichigo que te inaugures con alguna ¡JAJAJA! Aliméntense bien y no coman porquerías. Los conozco demasiado para saber que me van a hacer caso…"_

La carta se extendía a unas cuatro hojas de más que nada recomendaciones. Ichigo una vez más pensó que su padre estaba loco. Pero se alegraba de que estuvieran bien. A penas habían pasado 4 meses y ya extrañaba a su s hermanas y su vida en Polonia.

Renji se reía por idioteces que decía la carta, pero también estaba feliz con la respuesta. Él quería a las chicas como sus hermanas y estimaba a Isshin, el padre de Ichigo, como a su padre también. Él era huérfano y estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo, hasta que conoció a Ichigo. Luego él perdió a su madre cuando aún estaba pequeño y Renji estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Un día, el padre de Ichigo quiso que se quedara a vivir con ellos y él aceptó sin dudarlo.

Estaban conversando sobre las cosas que les había contado Isshin cuando sonó la puerta. Ichigo abrió y se dio con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Rukia?

Renji que ahora estaba en el sofá casi se cayó por ver quién era, asomándose sin levantarse.

-¡Hey!, Rukia. ¿Qué haces aquí? – la saludó desde lejos -. Pasa.

-Gracias, Renji – dijo entrando sin decir nada a Ichigo -.Sólo vine para avisarles que Urahara los necesita más tarde. El grupo invitado que viene de Francia ha tenido un percance y llegarán mañana. Quiere que ustedes toquen en su lugar.

-Mientras nos pague extra está bien – rió Ichigo, pero Rukia lo ignoró.

-Renji, la partitura que te di ayer, debes de hacerle algunos arreglos porque es para piano. A ver qué se te ocurre.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Ella conversó durante un momento con el pelirrojo y se despidió diciendo que los vería más tarde porque tenía clases con su alumna y había pasado para avisarles.

-Oye, ¿qué lleva esa chica conmigo? – exclamó Ichigo -. Siempre es tan tajante y todo, yo no le he hecho nada.

-Tal vez no le guste tu cara – bromeó su amigo.

-No creo que sea eso, estúpido. Siempre me habla con ese tonito despectivo, es una amargada.

-¡JAJA! Sólo porque tú no le has caído bien, no debes juzgarla. A mí sí me quiere – hizo una mueca – a ti no.

-¡Cómo si me importara! – Ichigo tiró la puerta de su cuarto y se metió a la ducha.

Como si a él no le importara. Claro que le importaba, trabajaban juntos y tocaba muchas veces a dúo con ella. Nunca se había llevado mal con nadie ni menos con una chica de su edad. Pero, Rukia… tenía dieciocho y se comportaba como si tuviera ochenta y uno, toda amargada. Desde el primer día le había visto un "algo" especial. No sabía que era. Sólo le llamaba la atención y deseaba más que nada ser su amigo.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba cómo podría hacer para acercarse un poco más a ella evitando su mal carácter. Ya habría una oportunidad.

* * *

Pasó otro mes, y las cosas estaban un poco mejor, al menos Rukia ya no le hablaba mal. Ahora fingía ser amable, aunque cuando Ichigo se volteara, ella sacara la lengua y cerraba los ojos como signo de asco, ante François que solo se reía.

Había transcurrido mucho tiempo hasta que Rukia logró conseguir que Kisuke estuviera de acuerdo con que Anabella haga una prueba para la radio, hace mucho tiempo había escuchado a la muchacha tocar, pero no lo convenció por ser tan joven y por no tocar tan bien. Ahora, Rukia le dijo que ya estaba lista y a su parecer, tocaba era lo suficientemente buena. Después de todo, Rukia era su maestra.

Al poco tiempo, después de cumplir los diecisiete, Anabella fue aceptada en la radio. Urahara se enorgulleció de que hubiera mejorado tanto en un año.

Anabella llevaba el cabello castaño con un pequeño moño y un vestido negro corto el primer día que fue a trabajar. Cuando entró, se detuvo un buen rato en la puerta y respiró profundamente sonriendo. Al fin podría hacer lo que tanto quería.

-Señorita, sabe, usted no es transparente y no me deja pasar. Sería muy conveniente si me hiciera el favor de apartarse del…

Cuando Anabella volteó avergonzada por comenzar de esa manera el primer día de trabajo, vio a un joven alto y pelirrojo frente a ella con un gran bulto en la espalda.

-Camino – terminó de decir Renji -. Lo lamento, no quise ser descortés ni nada, solo quería pasar y se me hace tarde. Soy Renji – le dio la mano suavemente y siguió volteando por el pasillo.

- ¡Soy Anabella! – le gritó para asegurarse que la escuchara.

Al descubrir que la muchacha con quien se había cruzado en la puerta trabajaría con él, se sorprendió muchísimo.

Avanzaron los días y todos estaban muy satisfechos con la llegada de la nueva pianista. Era muy emprendedora y tenía todo el estilo de Rukia para tocar, aunque tardaría en superarla, era muy buena.

-Oye, Renji, tu novia te busca – dijo Ichigo.

-¡Idiota, que no es mi novia!, cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir. No andes diciendo eso por ahí o malograras todo.

Ichigo nunca había escuchado hablar a su amigo de tal forma, es decir con seriedad. Se rió para sí mismo y le prometió no volver a hacerlo. Sabía que Anabella y Renji se gustaban.

**1933**

Un año pasó y las cosas cambiaron un poco. Ichigo había conseguido un trabajo aparte de la radio, ahora también tocaba con una orquesta en un teatro. Renji también hubiera sido aceptado si no estuviera un poco más ocupado con sus composiciones. Después de que Rukia le dio una partitura para que la modificara, descubrió que le fascinaba componer y comenzó a dedicarse mucho más a eso. Y por supuesto estaba resultando muy bien. Además había formalizado su relación con Anabella, las cosas no podrían irle mejor. Se había llevado una sorpresa cuando conoció a los padres de su novia, eran judíos, como él.

Urahara estaba tomando muy en serio la recomendación de Byakuya. Hitler ahora era canciller de Alemania y las cosas se ponían un poco más ariscas con los nazis.

Un día Urahara mandó a repartir invitaciones tanto a sus músicos y su personal como a prestigiosos empresarios que subvencionaban a la radio. Iba a realizar una fiesta conmemorando diez años de la creación de su estación radial. Estaba muy ansioso y todos estaban ayudando con los arreglos para la gran celebración, que sería estupenda y muy grande. Incluso Urahara había quedado con Byakuya para que invite a generales que creyera conveniente.

Casi al finalizar el día, citó a sus músicos en su oficina.

-Muchachos míos – les dijo – la gran fiesta de gala es este fin de semana. ¡Espero que todos ustedes me vengan con pareja, eh! – dijo bromeando – lo que les quería decir era que me siento muy agradecido con todos ustedes por todo este tiempo de trabajo y esfuerzo continuo. Me siento honrado porque son mis músicos y por cada uno de sus progresos.

Todos se sintieron reconfortados, sabían perfectamente que su jefe era un hombre bondadoso y que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Ichigo tenía que tocar esa noche en el teatro, Renji estaba en casa de Anabella. En el camino se fue pensando en una idea loca a su parecer. Qué tal si le pedía a Rukia que fuera con él a la fiesta. Si ya tenía pareja no perdería nada. Aunque ya había pasado un año y unos meses desde que la había conocido, ella seguía un poco distante y aun no lograba ser su amigo. Esta era la oportunidad.

A la mañana siguiente, después de los ensayos en la orquesta. Decidió ir a hablar con Rukia.

Le había sacado a Urahara la dirección de su casa, ya que ese día ella estaba de descanso. Urahara, después de reírse y fastidiarlo como un niño al enterarse de que quería invitar a Rukia a la fiesta con el pretexto de "afianzar su amistad", cosa que creía totalmente falsa; le había dicho que Byakuya era muy amable pero tenía que saber caerle bien para que lo tratara de una manera diferente.

Siguiendo los consejos de Urahara por fin llegó, la casa de los hermanos Kuchiki. Era enorme y estaba en una parte tranquila de la ciudad, pero cerca a la plazuela central. Tocó y esperó hasta que salió un tipo alto y bien parecido de cabello negro, ese debía de ser Byakuya. El hombre lo examinó de pies a cabeza y enarcó una ceja, esperando a que hable.

-Hola, soy Ichigo, se encuentra…

-No, no está. Lárgate – le respondió y cerró la puerta.

Ichigo se quedó helado. ¿Esa era la definición de amable? Por suerte Rukia había escuchado la puerta y bajó preguntando quién era.

-Hermano, ¿es François? – preguntó ella, pensando que era su amigo que había quedado en venir a ensayar a su casa hoy.

-No.

-¿Vendedores?

-No.

-¿Para ti?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Un tal Ichigo, se equivocó de dirección – dijo sentándose nuevamente a leer el periódico.

-¿Ichigo?

Rukia abrió la puerta y se encontró con él, que había quedado estupefacto.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó.

-¡OH! Rukia, me escuchaste. Hola, bueno… Urahara me dio tu dirección y me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué?

- A la fiesta del aniversario de la radio.

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya contigo?

La conversación se tornaba un poco fastidiosa.

-No sé, pero si es que tienes a alguien más con quien ir no hay problema.

Rukia se detuvo un momento a pensar. Había tenido ayer otra de sus conversaciones con François sobre la fiesta y él le comentó que iría con una amiga que había venido a visitar a su familia este mes. Ella pensaba invitarlo pero, él se le adelantó contándole con naturalidad.

-No. Está bien – dijo sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad.

- ¿Qué?

- Dije que está bien, ¿acaso no me oíste?

-Ah, bueno. Gracias, eso es todo. Entonces coordinamos lue…

Pero Rukia ya había cerrado la puerta. Ichigo rió por haber visto el parecido entre los hermanos. Se fue pensando las posibilidades del porqué Rukia había aceptado su invitación sin más ni más. Era extraño, pero se sentía alegre. Antes de ir a casa decidió ir a comprar un traje nuevo, solo faltaban dos días y ahora que iba a ir con Rukia, se sentía como que un poco emocionado.

Rukia tampoco estaba segura de lo que acababa de hacer y esperaba no arrepentirse.

* * *

**---- Continuará ----**


End file.
